


Sheets, Berries and Beards

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [6]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, London, Marriage, Poldark AU, Poldark S4, Second Chances, reconciliaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Ross and Demelza in London...what do you think?





	Sheets, Berries and Beards

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me while I was flying to UK. Before the trailer was released but based on hints from BFI screening and wishful thinking that the infamous "sheet" scene from the book would make it to screen. Little did I know I was on a telepathic wavelength with Debbie.

Ross stood at the wash basin about to dip the razor into the water when he heard rustling behind him. Glancing in the mirror he spied his wife just waking up. A tilt in the right direction gave him a view of her gloriously naked body as it lay on the white sheets. Her fire red hair surrounded her face which now broke into a smile that was a cross between angelic and wicked; reminiscent of her demeanor last night. When they had arrived in London he was sure she’d be so exhausted as to want to find sleep immediately. Once again she surprised him as she made it absolutely clear that what she desired was not slumber but him.

Days of traveling without the ability to be intimate had pushed her patience and so under the cover of darkness, bathed in the brilliant moonlight they fed their passion. While Demelza was always willing to indulge Ross’s appetite, last night brought forth a bolder and more assertive woman. Without any inhibitions, she gave of herself and took what she wanted from him. She wasted no time in divesting him of his clothing then made him lie in wait as she did the same. Stripping the worn traveling suit from her body she stood naked in front of him, assessing the situation. Then without ceremony took possession of their lovemaking as she climbed over his torso and took him inside her. There was no foreplay, no niceties. This was raw need fueled by new surroundings and the freedom to just be Ross and Demelza again.

After their first joining which ended quickly but with no less intensity, Ross took charge as he wanted to show Demelza how much he loved her. Even after months of reconciliation and penitence for their indiscretions, he was determined to never let her doubt his love again. With a gentle hand and exploratory lips, he worshiped her body bringing her to another level of release that sated both of them.

Now in the bright light of day London called. Ross knew that he couldn’t reenter society looking like the common mine owner he was so the beard he’d grown while home needed to go. He was able to get breakfast brought to the room along with water and soap without disturbing Demelza but it seemed she woke anyway. 

“Ross?” Demelza said sleepily as she sat up. 

For some reason, any shyness and inhibitions were left in Cornwall since she made no attempt to cover herself.  The sheet gathered around her waist as she looked around the room, her hair falling to cover her breasts.  Getting settled against the headboard, it was the first time she had a chance to take in the place where Ross now spent much of his time, so her curiosity was piqued.  She didn’t make any comment but her eyes widened at the dish of ruby red strawberries placed next to the bed along with a steaming pot of tea and some scones.  Unable to resist, her long fingers picked up one of the berries and brought it to her lips, sucking on the juice gently.  The sound caught Ross’s attention.

“Good morning my love. Did I wake you?”

He kept his back to her as he prepared to begin his morning ablutions.

“No.  I realized you weren’t next to me when I got a chill,” she said, her lips turning bright red from the juice of the fruit.

“Perhaps if you wore something a bit more substantial you wouldn’t have felt the cold,” he teased.

She snorted at him as she took another berry into her mouth. This time she spied him watching her in the mirror and so decided to give him a show. With her lips pursed, took a bite then held it out to Ross in temptation.

“I’m sorry my love but I need to get ready to return to civilization much as I would like to lay in bed with you. I need to clean this facial growth,” he explained.

Demelza now leaned forward pulling the sheet up to cover her more for the warmth than for modesty. This was not lost on Ross as his focus was drawn from the task at hand to his wife. She knew she had his attention and enjoyed the fact that her husband was once again entranced with her. The shadows of the past had not followed them to London.

“Ross a few more minutes won’t matter will it?”

She spoke with a sweet and coy voice—something so unlike her that Ross had to look twice to see if it was really his wife.

“Yes Demelza, it will matter.  I have to shave and then make my way to Parliament.”

She said nothing, letting Ross turn back to the mirror. Demelza looked around for her nightgown then remembered that it was never taken out of her case. Not wanting to stay in bed, she maneuvered the sheet to where she could wrap it around her body. Once it was tucked under her arms she knotted it at her chest and stood up. Ross was just soaping his face when Demelza came to stand in front of him. blocking the mirror.

“Demelza? What are you doing?”

“I thought if I helped you it would get done quicker and then we could…”

Ross was shocked at how forward she was and yet found it extremely attractive.

“And how do you propose to do that my love?” he asked.

Demelza took the razor from his hand and dipped it in the water. She held it up, waiting for him to present his chin to her so she could begin.

“Well, Ross?”

“Well, Demelza?  I am quite capable of shaving myself.”

“Yes I know but I’ve always wanted to try.  Caroline told me that when Dwight came back from the war she would help him because his hand was still shaky.”

Her explanation was straight and to the point.

“My hands are just fine Demelza,” he stated.

“Yes I know,” she responded with a smile.

She moved just enough so that the sheet gave Ross an eyeful of her long leg. Demelza saw where his gaze went and made sure to stick her limb out just a bit more.

“My love,” he said, “ Are you sure you know what you are doing?”

“Ross I can skin a rabbit and shear a sheep. I’m sure I can take off your own fur.”

She put her hand under his chin and tilted his head back to where it was visible to her while his eyes met hers.  Giving him a small smile she began to scrape his jaw with a slow and steady hand.  Demelza kept her focus on Ross’s face avoiding his eyes. She leaned down to check the area she just swiped clean giving Ross a whiff of her scent.  Even after their activities, she retained a hint of lavender soap misted with the distinct aroma of musk.  She smelled of sex and Ross was immediately aroused.  The proximity of Demelza’s breast to Ross’s face was not helping matters.  One move closer and his lips could easily attach itself to one of those enticing globes of pleasure.

He closed his eyes and let her continue with her shaving hoping that he could dampen the desire rising in his body. Although he was sure Demelza could see his ardor clearly outlined in his breeches.  He heard the splash of water each time she dipped the razor to clean it while her fingers caressed each section of newly revealed skin. Demelza ran her finger down his cheek near the remnants of his scar then grazed her thumbs across his lips.  Resolve was gone as Ross grabbed her waist and held her still as their eyes locked. She was grinning at him.

“Ross, you’ve still got soap on you. Let me finish.”

“You are finished, my love.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

He took the razor from her hand, dropped it into the bowl and brought her down to kiss him. Demelza was startled at the action but let him guide her head to his mouth.  Their lips connected, their tongues tangled and their moans mingled.

Ross pulled her onto his lap forcing the sheet Demelza was wearing to open revealing not just the rest of her leg but also the glorious womanhood that kept tantalizing him over and over. She settled against him letting out a gasp as her warmth came in contact with his hardness.

“Ross,” she whispered.

He looked up at her letting his hands go to the knot holding the sheet together. Demelza watched as he undid the fabric her breath catching as his knuckles touched her skin.  Gooseflesh appeared along with her nipples tightening as he peeled away the linen. Ross leaned forward as the sheet pooled around his feet taking a breast into his mouth.  Demelza’s hands wove into his hair, holding him in place until she needed to kiss him. She tugged at his head until it tilted back. When she saw his eyes were wide but it was his mouth that she zoned in on.  Moving her hands to his face she kissed him as he slipped his arms around her torso. The downy hair on his chest rubbed against her soft skin as Demelza gently rocked on his thighs.

“Demelza,” he moaned.

She ignored him, sliding her mouth down his neck as her hands went to the buttons of his breeches without breaking a rhythm.  Ross wanted to move but couldn’t. She had him pinned between her thighs but she still had enough room to free his body from his clothes. Once the buttons were opened, Demelza raised up as Ross’s arms dropped so he could help push his breeches off. Once they were out of the way Demelza smiled as she repositioned herself on her husband and with his assistance and their eyes trained on each other, took him in her body.

Demelza let out a breathless sigh and closed her eyes, the feeling of contentment at being connected this way with her husband again simply overwhelming. With a kiss, they began their dance of love with Demelza leading. Every time she moved slightly off him he pulled her down, greeting her with a thrust that extracted a groan from her. Passion rose quickly between them sending silent messages from one to the other. Demelza started to tremble. Her legs tightened against Ross’s, her arms clutching his shoulders.

“Ross,” she cried, “I can’t.”

“I’ve got you love. I’ve got you,” he reassured as feeling her body pulse set his own release to begin. She began to cry out and feed that the housemaid would come running, Ross silenced her with a kiss. She held on as if she would collapse if she let go. With a final kiss, Ross’s body relaxed under Demelza, slipping from hers as he cradled her against him. Their breathing slowed and Demelza laid her head on his shoulder. Soon he felt something wet on his skin and he realized she was crying.

“Demelza? My love, what is it?”

“Nothing,” she murmured.

He moved her head to look at her as she smiled through her tears.

“Demelza no lying,” he said firmly.

“I’m not. It’s just that I love you so much. And it’s been so lovely being with you like this.  After thinking we’d lost it all, it just became too much.”

She moved to stand but he stopped her. Instead, he kicked his breeches and the sheet away allowing him to scoop Demelza up and carry her to the bed.  Placing her down gently, Ross climbed over her then pulled the covers up.

“Ross you said you had to leave,” she said.

“I do my love but I need to go without any distractions. Thoughts of you here still unsatisfied would prove to be too much. So I will take care of your first and then…”

“And your shave?”

“I believe you’ve done a marvelous job. Now let’s see if you think the same.”

He ducked under the covers and slid down, rubbing his cheek against her body. With a giggle, Demelza said, “I think your face is perfect Ross. As smooth as a baby’s bottom.”

She barely got the words out when Ross popped up to kiss her again.

“I have you to thank my love.  And not just for the shave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another inspiration from Cornwall that wrote itself both on the plane and once I saw London with my own eyes. And I swear I didn't see the trailer until after this was done. But now I can't wait to see exactly what those two are doing in London. With and without sheets. Flaws and errors are all mine.


End file.
